Unawnsered Questions
by lisasrider101
Summary: This is the sequel to An Affair To Remember. Irene just got home from the hospital when during the party Josh and a new ghost appears. This is rated M for some adult situations.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Home!

**Here it is the first chapter of the sequal to An Affair To Remember! Enjoy!**

''Welcome home Irene!'' Yelled Delia, Jim, Aiden, and Ned when Melinda and Irene walked through the door.

''Thanks everyone.'' Irene said surprised. Then turning to Melinda. ''Did you know about this?''

''A little." Melinda said then laughing. ''ok a lot.''

Irene could not have help, but laugh to. ''Thanks again everyone.'' Irene said again forgetting she had already said thanks before.

''Only for you.'' Melinda said to her new daughter. ''Now we put together the guest bedroom for you so if you want to go upstairs and see it you are more than welcome to.''

''Sure.'' Irene said walking up the stairs. ''Aiden can you show me where the room is?''

''No problem.'' Aiden said following his new sister up the stairs.

''So did Josh crossover?'' Ned asked.

'' Not yet well, I am not sure actually.'' Melinda said. ''I mean I haven't seen him around so I'm hoping he went into the light.''

''Here is your room.'' Aiden said ''I'm going to go back downstairs come down when you're ready.''

''Ok.'' Irene said watching Aiden leave.

'' Dad are you here?'' Irene asked when Aiden left.

**''****Yes I am here what's wrong do you like living with Melinda and Jim?'' **Asked Josh.

'' I love it dad, but a question had been bugging me ever since that day when I saw you at the hospital when you were with Melinda. How did you die?''

**''****Well, it's a long story.'' **Josh said to Irene who was sitting down.

'' I have time.'' Irene said. ''I just really want to know.''


	2. Chapter 2: Part Of The Story

**Here is the second chapter. I tried to make it a little longer so I hope you like it. **

''So what happened? How did you die dad please tell me.'' Irene said.

'' **Well your mom and I were in love. We had met at a show she was doing.**'' Josh said starting the story.

(Flashback)

''Hey want to have a private session with me.'' said a lady to Josh.

''What's your name first?'' Josh asked

''Just call me Edina.'' Edina said.

''Ok.'' Josh said.

(Present)

'' First of all that's perverted.'' Irene said. ''And second why would you go to a club to look for a date haven't you heard of those dating websites.''

'' **I was twenty three years old and drunk what wouldn't I have done.**'' Josh said

''Not have gotten _drunk_ in a club with female pole dancers.'' Irene said to her dad.

''**Any way she came home with me last night and one thing led to another and she told me she was pregnant with you.**'' Josh said

''So _I _wasn't supposed to be here.'' Irene said starting to get mad and tear up.

''**That's not what I meant.** Josh said.

''You sure because the way you said it seemed like you meant it.'' Irene said. ''Just please go I want to enjoy my night with a family who _cares _about me unlike _you_.''

''**That's not true I ****_cared _****enough to come back and tell you this!'' ** Josh said starting to yell.

''Please don't yell at me.'' Irene said running down stairs unaware that Aiden was standing right there and bumping into him.

''Sorry Aiden.'' Irene said trying her best to get past him to go down to the party.

''What's up?'' Aiden asked ''you look like you were crying.''

''Look if I tell you something you promise not to tell mom.'' Irene said looking up at Aiden

''Promise.'' Aiden said. ''Now what's up.''

'' Well, my dad didn't crossover like mom thought he did so I was kind of talking to him in my room.'' Irene admitted.

''So.'' Aiden said ''There is nothing wrong with that. Well, ok there is one thing wrong with it. You do know he needs to cross over right?''

'' Yay, but he told me that I was a mistake ok he didn't say that, but he implied it.'' Irene said sadly.

''Well, don't let that bug you you're surrounded by people who love you a lot.'' Aiden said ''come one let's get back to_ your_ party.''

''Ok.'' Irene said following Aiden downstairs were her new family was waiting.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Ghost

**This is a little long so enjoy!**

''Goodnight Irene.'' Melinda said to Irene that night. ''Did you like your party?''

''Yay mom it was really fun.'' Irene said not able to hide the sadness in her voice.

''What's wrong?'' Melinda asked Irene.

'' Am I a mistake?'' Irene asked Melinda.

Melinda rubbed Irene's head. '' No you're not….. Why would you think that?'' Melinda asked.

''I just feel like it that's all. You know I feel like I am not supposed to be alive.'' Irene said.

''Well your supposed to be alive. Irene… Aiden told me what your dad said to you earlier today. I just want to let you know none of its true. You are _not _a mistake.'' Melinda said hugging Irene. ''Now go to bed ok.''

''Ok night mom.'' Irene said.

''Night sleep tight.'' Melinda said leaving Irene's room.

''Morning sunshine how did you….'' Melinda started then stopped when she realized she wasn't talking to Irene. ''Who are you?'' Melinda asked. This is what she always said to a new ghost.

_Melinda was suddenly feeling faint. She knew all too well she was in a vision. In this vision she was in a hospital bed with people around her. ''She will be missed.'' A voice said. ''I'm not dead.'' Melinda managed to get out, but no one was listening to her. Then as quick as she was in the vision she was out of it. _

''Mom…..are you ok?'' Irene asked.

''I'm fine.'' Melinda said realizing she was on her kitchen floor. ''What happened?''

''You fainted…..mom you sure you're ok?'' Irene asked again.

''Yes I'm fine.'' Melinda said. ''Now let's get you to school.''

''Jim.'' Melinda said on the phone with her husband.

''Mel…..what's wrong you sound like something happened ….are Irene and Aiden ok?'' Jim asked worried.

''Jim there fine no need to be worried.'' Melinda said hinting at the worry in his voice.

''Ok so what's up?'' Jim said to Melinda.

''Irene's dad didn't crossover like we thought.'' Melinda said. ''In fact he told her she was a mistake and Jim I don't know what to say to her.''

''What that's not true!'' Jim said to Melinda.

''I know!'' Melinda said. ''But she believes it.''

''I don't want her to do something to herself and be the next suicide case.'' Jim said.

'' Neither do I.'' Melinda said '' we need to get the whole story from Josh to prove that she wasn't a mistake and also there's one more thing.''

''What?'' Jim said concerned.

''There is another ghost I had a dream…no a vision ,but I was in a hospital bed and someone over me said ''She will be missed'' I am thinking it's a new ghost, but before we can solve that mystery. We _need _to figure out the Josh mystery first.'' Melinda said. '' I half to pick Irene and Aiden up form school bye.''

''Bye.'' Jim said hanging up the phone.

**Who's the new ghost? You will see soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Crossover

''How was school?'' Melinda asked Irene and Aiden.

'' Good.'' They both said together.

'' Irene do you have any homework?'' Melinda asked.

''Yay science, social studies and math.'' Irene said looking at her mom. ''don't worry as soon as we get home I will start doing my homework.''

''Ok.'' Melinda said.

When they got home Irene went straight up to her bedroom and sat down on her bed to start her home when Josh appeared.

''I though I told you to leave me alone.'' Irene said to Josh.

''**I didn't finish the story…. Will you let me do that.**'' Josh asked.

'' Sure why not.'' Irene said putting down her homework.

'' **Well I was excited that you were going to be in our lives, but your mom not so much. She said we didn't have enough money to support you and that when you were born we should put you up for adoption, but I was stubborn and I didn't want to put you up. So when you were born we ended up not putting you up for adoption and when you came home things started to get worse. Your mom and I would constantly fight till I said I was leaving her and taking you with me. She was angry, so angry that well, she shot me in the shoulder. I died later at the hospital, but I never told her that I had an affair with another woman**'' Josh said.

''Melinda told me when she first saw you. You didn't know how you died. How are you remembering all stuff now? Also what other woman'' Irene asked.

''** I don't know I guess the more I saw you the more I remembered, But now that I have told you the whole story I think I am ready to go. As for the other women you will find out who she is soon.**'' Josh said

''Dad no please I need you.'' Irene begged.

''Let him go.'' A voice came up from behind Irene it was Melinda. ''He needs to be with the others in the light including your mom.''

''** I do honey. Is that for me?**'' Josh asked.

''All for you.'' Melinda said smiling and looking at Irene.

''Its ok dad you can go now.'' Irene said and with that Melinda and Irene watched Josh crossover.

''**Please help me….. I need someone to listen to me.**'' A voice said.

Irene jumped. ''Mom who's that?''

''Who are you?'' Melinda asked.

''My names Jasmine.'' Jasmine said.

Melinda looked at the twenty year old girl only six's year older then Irene.

''How did you die?'' Irene said.

_''She's a natural.''_ Melinda thought to herself proud of her daughter.

_**How did Jasmine die? Did she send the vision to Melinda earlier? Also who's the other women? Find out in the next chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Jasmines Story Part One

**I know I said that you would find out who the other women is in the next chapter in the last chapter but your going to half to wait a little longer to find that out. Also how Jasmine died and If she sent the vision to Melinda earlier but, Sorry I didn't get to that. I really wanted to post a chapter up today so here it is!**

It was too late Jasmine already disappeared.

''Thanks for letting me come to work mom.'' Irene said to Melinda the next day.

''No problem it was actually a surprise when you said you wanted to come.'' Melinda said. ''Hey Delia.''

''Hey Melinda.'' Delia said walking around the counter. ''Hey Irene.''

''Hi Delia.'' Irene said looking at antique painting of a horse.

''Did you ride Irene because there's a stable just a little ways out of town.'' Melinda asked still trying to get to know her new daughter.

'' A little.'' Irene said. ''It was hard because there were ghosts always wanted my help in the middle of my lesson. At the tie I didn't know what to think with them just…..''

''Popping up out of nowhere.'' Melinda and Irene said together then laughing.

''Yay….Like that.'' Irene said.

''Wow you two were meant to be together.'' Delia said laughing along with them.

'' Hey mom.'' Aiden said walking into the store.

''Hey Aiden.'' Melinda said.

''I thought you were with dad.'' Irene said.

''I was dad wanted me to bring this note down.'' He said handing Melinda a note that was in Jim's distinctive handwriting. The note read…

**Mel please come down to the hospital. I need to talk about Jasmine. Turns out she was a patient here a few weeks ago and died here, but get this she was taken off a respirator machine and a few minutes later her father died of a stroke in the same room. I am in the morgue with Jasmines body and I feel something I don't know what it is, but it has that ghost vibe to it. Please come down here.**

**JIM**

**''** Delia can you watch the store while Irene and I go down to Mercy hospital?'' Melinda asked.

''Sure.'' Delia said to Melinda.

''I'll help Delia.'' Aiden said.

''Ok see you two in a bit.'' Melinda said walking out of the door with Irene.

''Jim.'' Melinda said walking into the morgue of Mercy Hospital. ''You here?''

''Over her Mel.'' Jim said.

'' Hey I got your note.'' Melinda said.

''Well, that would explain why you are here, but whys Irene here?'' Jim asked whispering.

''Well, it's on the job practice plus I think this ghost is related to her somehow.'' Melinda said whispering so Irene could not hear her.

''Ah that makes sense.'' Jim said.

''Wow this is creepy.'' Irene said to Melinda and Jim. ''I have never been in a morgue for a hospital before.''

''Well, you get used to it.'' Melinda said.

''**Your Melinda right?**'' Jasmine said appearing.

''Jasmine you're here.'' Melinda said. ''How did you know my name?''

''I asked around.'' Jasmine said. ''A lot of ghost's know you here.''

''Jasmines here isn't she.'' Jim said knowing the answer was a yes.

''Yes Jim Jasmines here.''

**Please leave a comment on how this story is doing so far ! I love it when reader leave comments on my stories even if its constructive criticism. I am happy to get it! **


	6. Chapter 6: The Ending

**Sorry its been so long I got a YouTube and have been making breyer horse videos on it that I have been so busy with thayt and summer I haven't had time to write so here it is the last chapter. Enjoy! **

''Jasmine'' Melinda said. '' How did you die?''

**''****I was in the hospital for three weeks…. I had cancer.'' **Jasmine started. ''** There was nothing they could do for me….. I was going to die. So there I was waiting… waiting….and waiting just to die and get it over with. Then he came in to my room.**''

''Who?'' Melinda asked.

''**Josh oh Melinda Josh was , the sweetest man you will ever meet other than your husband who's just like Josh in so many ways. We met when I was doing a show, but not a play type of thing it was pole dancing in a New York. He said he wanted a private session so I gave him what he wanted he was drunk and…**'' Jasmine said before Irene interrupted her.

''My Dad… you're the slut bag that made my mom cry every night!'' Irene said furious. '' I can't do this anymore.'' Said Irene as she ran out of the room.

''Excuse me.'' Melinda said come on Jim we half to find Irene.

'' I'll find her you keep talking to the… to Jasmine.'' Jim said running out of the room.

''Did he….um ever talk about having a daughter?'' Melinda asked Jasmine.

**''****Oh my ….that was Irene wasn't it? Melinda why would she be with you?'' ** Jasmine asked.

''Well, her mom died.'' Melinda said. ''About a month ago now.''

**'' ****And I was the girl who made her mom cry ever night before she died. You know he did mention a daughter and what did I do ignore him I thought he was making it up. Now that I think about it that's where he went every night after he dropped me off at my house.'' ** Jasmine said.

''Why did you send me that vision earlier with the guy saying 'she will be missed'? Melinda asked determined to get to the bottom of her vision.

''**Well, that person who was saying that was Josh.**'' Jasmine said. ''** Melinda I need to make things right with Irene where do you think she…..''**

''Found her.'' Jim said walking in the room with Irene when his pager went off. ''and now I half to go see you two at home.''

''See ya Jim.'' Melinda said kissing her husband who was walking out the door.

''Bye dad.'' Irene said.

'' Irene Jasmine would like to say something to you.'' Melinda said nodding for Jasmine to speak.

''**First I am so sorry for making your mom cry every night and I just wanted to know now that I see the light I see your mom and she forgives me for all that I did and she wanted me to tell you that she loves you and is always with you no matter where you go.**'' Jasmine said going into the light.

With that Melinda and Irene walked out of the hospital and back to Melinda's house and Irene's new home.


End file.
